Les jumeaux manquants
by mlle Lucifer
Summary: Lors de la commémoration de la grande bataille, George rencontre une personne qui a vécu les même choses que lui et qui a perdu tout autant. Ensemble ils vont partager leurs expériences et essayer d'aller mieux.


Les jumeaux manquants.

Trois ans que la guerre était finie et pour fêter ces trois ans, jour pour jour, le ministère avait décidé d'organiser un grand gala pour fêter cette victoire. Tous les héros de guerre devaient être présents, le nouveau ministre voulait les remercier personnellement en leur offrant une médaille du courage pour service rendu à la population sorcière. Il avait fallut du temps à cette fameuse population sorcière pour se remettre de la guerre, d'abord à cause du choc et du nombre de morts, ensuite à cause des reconstructions nécessaires, notamment celle de Poudlard et du ministère, il y avait également la chasse aux derniers mangemorts en liberté sans oublier la peur d'une nouvelle guerre, d'une trahison ou d'un coup d'état. En effet le gouvernement était disloqué à la fin de la guerre, la plupart des membres du ministère avaient été tués ou avaient subit le sortilège de l'impérium et on ne leur faisait plus confiance. Depuis moins d'un an tout était redevenu comme avant, c'est aussi pour fêter ça que le ministre avait organisé la commémoration de la bataille finale.

George comme beaucoup d'autres, devait participer à cette mascarade. La seule raison qui le poussa à aller à ce gala était que sa mère, Molly, l'y avait obligé et qu'il avait peur des représailles qu'elle lui ferait subir s'il n'était pas présent. C'est donc à contre cœur que George rejoignit sa famille et ses amis à cette cérémonie. Le ministre fit un long discours de remerciement, il obligea Harry a en faire un aussi, puis il remis une médaille à chaque membre de l'ordre du phénix et inaugura un grand monument avec le nom de toutes les victimes des mangemorts. Il y eu une minute de silence puis une fois ce recueillement fini tout le monde put profiter du buffet et saluer de vieilles connaissances. George quant à lui préféra rejoindre le bar, il avait l'intention de boire pour oublier, chose qu'il faisait de temps à autre pour oublier la mort de son frère. C'est ce moment que choisi une personne plutôt inattendue pour venir le voir et entamer la conversation.

- Cette mascarade est ridicule. Ceux qui ont vraiment participé à cette guerre n'ont pas besoin d'une soirée pour s'en souvenir, au contraire ils sont hantés par cela chaque jour et préféreraient oublier.

A ces paroles George releva la tête pour voir qui prononçait tout haut ce qu'il pensait et ressentait. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reconnaître la jeune femme en face de lui, une jeune indienne au regard triste: Padma Patil. La raison pour laquelle il ne la reconnu pas tout de suite était qu'elle était seule sans sa jumelle, elle ne gloussait pas comme c'était le cas lors de leurs études et il se dégageait d'elle une grande tristesse. Il se souvint alors que comme lui elle avait perdu un être cher. Il finit par lui répondre:

- Tout à fait d'accord. Je suis désolé pour ta jumelle.

- Et moi pour ton jumeau.

Il y eu encore quelques secondes de silence, le temps que Padma s'installe sur le siège à côté de George puis elle repris la parole:

- C'est à cause de ça que je suis venue vers toi, tu comprends et partages ma peine.

- Alors même que tous les autres nous disent de passer à autre chose, continu George.

- Et que de vivre dans le passé ne les ramènera pas à la vie, poursuit Padma.

- Exactement. Mais eux n'ont pas perdu une part d'eux même, déclara le jeune homme.

- Il y a bien longtemps que quelqu'un avait fini mes phrases à ma place, répondit Padma nostalgique.

- C'est parce que nous ressentons les mêmes choses, la même douleur et que nous avons été habitués à le faire pendant des années, explique George.

- C'est dingue comment ce genre de détail me manque, soupire la jeune femme.

- Il m'arrive encore parfois, lors d'une conversation avec quelqu'un, de me retourner vers lui pour lui demander son avis…

- Ou d'entrer dans sa pièce préférée en s'attendant à la voir….

- Et là sa mort me frappe alors que pendant quelques instants j'avais réussi à l'oublier…

- Ces dans ces moments que c'est le plus douloureux, termine Padma.

- Oui, et que l'on se sent si seul, ajoute George les larmes aux yeux.

Padma lui presse la main pour le réconforter, lui faire comprendre qu'elle est là et qu'elle le comprend.

-Parfois la nuit je rêve qu'il n'est pas mort, qu'on est toujours ensemble…

- Dans ces moments là je suis heureuse, j'oublie le reste et j'aimerai que ce rêve soit vrai….

- Puis au réveil la réalité me rattrape, il me faut quelques minutes pour que je me rende compte que ce n'était qu'un rêve….

- Qu'un court moment de bonheur irréel qui ne pourra plus jamais avoir lieu.

- Et là tu penses que malheureusement toi tu es toujours en vie, continue George.

- Que tu aurais préféré mourir en même temps qu'elle, que ta vie n'a plus de sens…

- Tu te dis que peut-être, si tu étais mort à sa place, lui aurait réussi à reprendre le cour de sa vie…

- Et que de toute façon tu serais morte alors tu t'en fouterais, c'est tellement plus compliqué d'être en vie…

- Et surtout de devoir vivre sans ton âme sœur, termine George.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, ils se sentaient un peu mieux car ils avaient trouvé quelqu'un qui les comprenait, qui ressentait la même souffrance, qui avait vécu le même bonheur, la même communion avec la personne aimée avant que tout cela leur soit arraché brutalement. Mais bizarrement ce point commun qui les rapproche facilite le dialogue et les confidences se poursuivirent.

- Quand elle est morte je n'étais pas présente, j'étais à l'autre bout de Poudlard mais pourtant dès qu'elle est morte je l'ai su, je l'ai senti. Je savais qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose mais je ne savais pas encore quoi, j'espérais qu'elle ne soit que blessée mais au fond de moi je savais que c'était pire même si je ne voulais pas y penser. Au bout de longues minutes de recherches je l'ai retrouvée et je n'ai pas pu la lâcher. Mon cœur était en miette, j'avais envie de hurler, à la place je l'ai prise dans mes bras et j'ai pleuré encore et encore. Il a presque fallut qu'ils me l'arrachent des mains pour que je reprenne pied avec la réalité et que je lâche son corps. Mais depuis je n'ai plus goût à rien, je survie plus que je ne vis, et ça les gens ne le comprennent pas, ils me disent toujours qu'eux aussi ont perdu un proche mais qu'ils s'en sont remis, ils ont fait leur deuil, mais moi je n'y arrive pas.

Le silence se fit avant que George partage à son tour ce moment si douloureux de sa vie qu'il n'avait jamais partagé avec quiconque.

- Contrairement à toi j'étais présent, je ne pourrais jamais oublier sa mort. Un instant avant nous plaisantions ensemble, nous nous moquions de Percy notre frère, qui pour une fois, la première à notre connaissance, avait fait de l'humour volontairement. La seconde d'après le mur s'est effondré et Fred a été enseveli sous les gravats. Quand nous avons réussi à le sortir de là il était trop tard, il était mort. Mort alors qu'on ne s'y attendait pas, nous nous sentions en sécurité, on discutait et plaisantait, on était en quelque sorte dans notre bulle. On partageait un moment d'insouciance, ce qui était rare depuis que la guerre approchait. Il est mort bêtement, même pas en combattant, ça on s'y attendait, j'aurai peut-être fait face plus facilement si cela avait été le cas, non, un stupide accident. Et je ne pourrai jamais oublier le sourire qu'il avait sur les lèvres.

La voix de George dérapa sur les derniers mots, il tenta de ravaler un sanglot mais il ne réussit pas à retenir ses larmes. Padma se leva de son siège et le pris dans ses bras pour le réconforter, il la serra contre lui et ils pleurèrent silencieusement dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Après quelques minutes Padma réussit à murmurer quelques mots:

- Viens George, sortons. Si les autres nous voient pleurer ça va plomber l'ambiance qui est déjà pas terrible.

George se leva à son tour, la pris par la main et l'entraîna vers la sortie.

- Désolé d'avoir craqué, c'était la première fois que je parlais de ça à quelqu'un et je me suis laissé dépasser par mes émotions.

- Je comprends, pour moi c'est pareil. Ca fait des mois que mes parents m'envoient chez un psychomage mais je n'ai jamais lâché un mot sur ce jour là, confessa Padma.

- Pourtant il a dû te dire que cela te soulagerai.

- Oh oui, il l'a fait des centaines de fois mais je n'ai pas réussi. Je ne voulais pas lui parler d'elle alors qu'il était payé pour ça, c'est son métier d'écouter les gens mais je ne voulais pas que ma sœur soit une histoire parmi tant d'autres. Mais j'ai pu t'en parler car toi tu m'as écouté parce que tu le voulais et non par obligation, et puis c'est plus facile d'en parler à quelqu'un qui a vécu la même chose, qui me comprend, expliqua Padma.

- Et tu te sens mieux? Demanda George.

- Je pense que oui, enfin disons plutôt que j'espère que ça va m'aider mais pour l'instant je ne vois pas trop en quoi c'est mieux. Mais c'est pas pour ça que je suis venue te parler, les mots sont venus tout seuls après. Au début je voulais juste boire et discuter du bon vieux temps, de Poudlard, mais à la place nous avons parlés des choses qui nous tenaient vraiment à cœur.

- C'est dingue comment quelques instants peuvent influencer le reste de nos vies. Je me souviens de toi comme d'une fille gloussante, le sourire toujours aux lèvres, au courant de tous les ragots de l'école et aimant parler fringues et divination. Cette guerre t'a énormément changée, tu parais plus grave, moins frivole.

- Ho mais c'est le cas. Ca m'a fait mûrir plus vite, j'ai perdu mon âme d'enfant. Mais je ne suis pas la seule, c'est aussi ton cas. Tu parais plus cynique, je t'ai observé durant le discours du ministre ou quand tu parlais avec tes amis, ton sourire est toujours présent mais il est devenu ironique, tu as perdu ton regard espiègle. Quant à ta réflexion sur la divination, je ne supporte plus tout cela: dans les magazines j'arrache les feuille horoscope, j'ai brûlé mais livres de divination et d'interprétation des rêves. Et tu sais pourquoi? Parce que c'est une activité que nous faisions ensemble mais surtout car je n'y crois plus. Juste avant la bataille nous avions tiré les cartes, interprété le marc de café et les étoiles: tous nous disaient que ça se passerait bien, que nous survivrions.

George la tire à nouveau contre son torse et lui frotta le dos pour tenter de la réconforter alors que les larmes cascadaient sur ses joues. Il lui confia tout bas:

- Heureusement pour moi ma famille était présente. Mes autres frères se sont rapprochés de moi pour m'éviter de sombrer, c'est grâce à eux si je suis toujours en vie. Alors que toi tu étais seule. Bien sûr mes frères ne remplaceront jamais Fred et la complicité que nous avions, nos liens sont moins forts mais ils m'aident. Toi tu as été assez forte pour survivre seule, sans l'aide de personne, j'imagine à quel point cela a dû être dur.

Ils restèrent enlacés de longues minutes en silence, savourant la chaleur de l'autre, puis une fois ses larmes séchées Padma repris la parole:

- Merci George, tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point notre discussion m'a fait du bien. Accepterais-tu que l'on se revoit?

- Bien sûr. Juste pour parler de nos jumeaux disparus ou on peut aussi discuter d'autre chose? Demanda George en souriant.

- On parlera de tout ce que tu veux, cela importe peu, répondit-elle.

- Ha oui? Et pourquoi?

- Je me suis rendu compte ce soir que bien sûr tes mots me faisaient du bien, mais je viens de m'apercevoir que c'est plus que cela. J'ai l'air d'une cruche de dire ça mais tant pis je me lance. On est resté là, sans échanger de parole pourtant je me sens toujours aussi bien. Je crois que ta présence me fait me sentir mieux. Je me sens mal à l'aise là, on se connaît à peine et on a juste parlé de morts et je me mets à te faire une sorte de déclaration. Je suis pathétique.

- Non. Je comprends parfaitement, je fais cet effet là à toutes les filles que je rencontre. Elles se jettent toutes à mes pieds, rigola-t-il. Plus sérieusement, je comprends ce que tu dis parce que je ressens la même chose. C'est bizarre mais j'ai l'impression qu'ensemble on pourrait surmonter tout cela. Et puis, ajouta George malicieusement, c'était une très belle déclaration.

- Idiot ! Déclara Padma en lui frappant l'épaule.

Au final George ne regretta pas cette soirée. Plus tard il se rendit compte que cette stupide mascarade comme il l'appelait, lui avait permis de trouver LA personne qu'il lui fallait. Ils se comprenaient, avaient vécu les mêmes souffrances et ensembles ils les avaient surmontées petit à petit. Finalement comme tous les sorciers, ils réussirent à faire leurs deuils, ils étaient passés à autre chose bien que leurs jumeaux soient toujours présents dans leurs cœurs et dans leurs esprits. Avant de se connaître ils étaient deux moitiés de personnes, deux êtres mutilés à qui il manquait une partie mais maintenant ces deux moitiés s'étaient réunies et ne formaient plus qu'un.

FIN.

Voilà comment j'imagine que George s'en sort après la guerre. Par contre pour la mort de Parvarti je ne suis pas sûre, je n'arrive pas à me souvenir si elle survie...

J'espère que ça vous a plus


End file.
